


How I met...

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Labyrinth (1986), Once Upon a Time (TV), Superman - All Media Types, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Loki, Decisions, Drama, Gen, Humor, Loki does not make a good impression, M/M, Meeting for the first time, Multi-fandom one-shots, SHIELD Agent Loki, Thor and Loki have a complicated relationship, hints of m/m, old friends new allies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots about Loki meeting a bunch of miscellaneous people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I sometimes can get bored easily and I get too many ideas in my head so I decided to do a series of one-shots with how Loki meets a bunch of different characters. Some will be funny, some more serious. Some will be beginnings and some will jump right in. Some with have het pairings or slash pairings, but each type plus the crossover will be on top so you can decide if you want to read it. Also, I read a lot of stories and while I'm not intending to copy anyone else it possible that may unintentionally do so, so if I do I'm sorry.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or Avengers/Thor.
> 
> Pairings: Hints at M/M
> 
> Characters: Loki, Sif, Thor, and Jareth.
> 
> Genre: Humor

I'm not sure why I'm here, I don't even want the oaf back," Loki complained as they turned around from yet another dead end. This place was full of them he almost wished they were back in the long corridor that there had seemed no end to. Sif turned to face him with a glare.

"Because you are the one the wished him away in the first place," she said and turned started walking again. Loki followed her at a more languid pace but close enough so that Sif didn't threaten or actually hit him again.

" I don't want to find them, no matter how good The Goblin King looks in tight pants," Loki said picturing said tight pants wistfully. Sif turned to face him again.

"Are you seriously attracted to the man who stole and your brother is going to make him into a goblin if we don't find him in time.

"I don't know why you're so frantic to find him. Thor would be happy as a goblin he can drink all he wants and then sleep it off without telling him how much of a sloth he is," Loki said rolling his eyes.

"We are going to find him," Sif said her confidence belied slightly by the worry in her eyes.

"We only have 3 hours left. Someone wouldn't listen when I said that running down a never ending corridor forever was a stupid idea," Loki mentioned, though he knew he probably should have kept that thought to himself. Sif was not pleased with his comment and hit him roughly in shoulder making him grab at it. Sif hits were as damaging as most warriors, and sometimes Loki was as not as careful with his tongue around her as he knew he should be. The bruise on his face from earlier really should have reminded him of that.

"We just need to go faster," she said and continued on. Loki winced but followed her again.

* * *

Jareth looked down the blond who was yet again drinking another beverage and eating another piece of food. The blond seemed to never get full or quench his thirst. He wasn't sure even with his massive frame how in the world he was eating so much. It must be some part of physiology, after all the place he had taken him from was not earth. He looked at his new soon to be goblin with a puzzled face and look of distaste.

"Generally, older children wish younger children away," he told the blond who didn't seem to hear his words and kept happily eating food. The blond seemed to be unaware that in hours he was supposed to be turned into a goblin. He had never had a person older than 16 be wished away before and he wasn't quite sure what to do with him. The look of distaste grew as his new soon to be goblin picked another piece of food. It was possible that even in his goblin form he would eat this much. Jareth shook his head and muttered under his breath

"You know I'm not sure I want to keep you. I may have to help your brother and his companion in finding you... maybe get to know your brother a bit." he added as he found the blond's brother very attractive.

* * *

 


	2. Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural either.

"Hello," Dean looked up to see someone standing in front of him. Their door was locked, bolted and their hotel room was salted and warded against angels and demons. That must mean that whenever this creature in front of them was supernatural, but not a ghost, demon, or angel. The being looked like a man with slicked black hair and pale skin, dressed in leather and metal armor and a very strange-ass helmet.

"What are you?" Dean asked not liking how whatever it was, was able to just slip into their hotel room.

"So rude," The being said and clicked his tongue while shaking his head. "I just heard that you knew Gabriel," Dean's frowned, why was this being asking about Gabriel who had died over 2 years ago like it had just happened? Dean exchanged a quick look with Sam who just gave him a confused look of his own.

"I just want to know about the imposter who's been using my name in this realm," This time he noticed the English accent, but it only made him even more confused and Sam's face mirrored his confusion. The being looked at the two of them and looked annoyed.

"Neither or you two mortals," the being said like it was a curse word "have any clue what I'm talking about do you?" the being rolled it's eyes again and Dean found himself not liking the being even more.

"At least I don't look like I walked out of an S and M catalog," Dean said back and the being looked at him confused.

"Is that some sort Midgardian reference?" he asked and Dean blinked. Midgardian? What did that mean? It sounded vaguely familiar, but he couldn't think of where he had heard it before.

"What the hell are you?" Dean said since he didn't know what the being was talking about.

"Tell me about Gabriel. Why did he chose my name?"

"Your name?" Sam said sounding just as confused at him, which he took a little comfort in since Sam often was more knowledgeable about this kind of crap.

"Yes my name!" the creature said even more irritated.

"What name would that be again?" Sam asked. The creature opened his mouth the answer

-the door suddenly smashed opened and a guy who was mostly mouth walked in. It was a leviathan who looked like he intended for Dean to be his next meal. The Leviathan had barely made it into the motel room when the being flicked his wrist and the Leviathan found itself against the wall.

"Excuse me, we were talking," the being said irritated. Dean turned slowly to look at the being who seemed nonplussed and was holding the Leviathan against the wall with his mind easily. "It's very rude to interrupt!" he admonished and then frowned at the Levithan.

"What is it?" he asked and it took Dean a moment to realize that the being must be asking them. Before they could answer, the being's eyes darkened.

"It's a monster," he spat with loathing. The Leviathan was floated into the center of the room where the being lit it on fire. The Leviathan screamed and screamed and for good measure screamed some more. The Levithan screamed for over 30 seconds before the being's eyes focused intensely on the Leviathan and the Leviathan seemed to disappear.

"What happened? What did you do?" Sam asked somehow managing to ask the question before Dean could.

"I'm asking the questions," the being said pompously, "You knew the angel Gabriel did you not?" Dean really didn't like him. He was pompous and arrogant. He had, however somehow also taken down a Leviathan, without any kind of weapon and in doing so had probably saved his and Sam's life, so Dean decided to speak less harshly than he might have otherwise.

"Yeah, but not very well," Dean said decided to speak since Sam had less than fond memories of the angel, not that he blamed Sam. Because of Gabriel, Sam had been forced to watch Dean die over and over again for- well he wasn't exactly sure how long. Although Gabriel did eventually stand up to his brother and helped them put back said brother back in the cage, so maybe Sam wasn't as mad at him anymore.

"What was he like?" the being asked and Dean thought about it.

"Well he had a sweet tooth, and he liked the ladies, and he had a thing for just deserts," Some of that had been funny, some of it, particularly with Sam, had been less funny. He still wasn't sure that Sam had told him everything that had gone on with Gabriel back when they had thought he was a trickster. The being frowned

"Just dessert?" he asked and Dean sighed.

"He found guys that he thought were douches and tortured them with different kinds of stuff. He made this one guy think that he was slowing dancing with an alien," The being mouth quirked slightly up either in confusion or in amusement, it was hard to tell. "Another guy he had swallowed by an alligator from the sewers." That was one of the funnier ones, but the being just looked at him confused.

"You know, because of the urban legends," the guy still looked confused.

"You have no idea what an urban legend is, do you?" Dean said annoyed. It was like Cas all over again. Only he liked Cas...most of the time. This guy he didn't know and so far he wasn't sure he liked him.

"No," the being said. Dean shook his head not wanting to explain, besides if he was anything like Cas, he wouldn't find it funny anyways.

"Forget it," Dean said. "You not from around here are you?" the being shook his head, at least he hoped the guy was a dude since he looked like it.

"You're not an angel though," Dean deduced, the being shook his head looking irritable.

"Angel. I'm not an angel. Gabriel was one and he was impersonating me!"

"So, who are you?"

"You don't recognize me?" The being asked.

"Uh no." Sam said.

"Interesting. So I never attempted to take over this Midgard?" Dean frowned, he wasn't sure what Midgard, but he could definitely guess from the context.

"You tried to take over the world?" Dean demanded

"Yes, but it, unfortunately, didn't work because of Thor and those Avengers." Whoever they were.

"I can't believe another douche and his plan to end the world!"

"I wasn't trying to end the world," the being said like he was an idiot for even suggesting it " I was trying to rule it." Like that made it so much better " If they had just bent to my will then everything would have gone smoothly. And I'm not quite sure what douche means, but from the context I can tell it's not meant to be flattering." he said glaring at him just as much as Dean was glaring at him.

"No shit Sherlock,"

"What's a Sherlock?" the man asked. Dean had enough of this.

"Look, thanks for killing the Leviathans, but I think-"

"Leviathans that's what they're called?" the being interrupted.

"Yes, but like I was saying-"

"What exactly are they?" the being asked curiously. Dean rolled his eyes he was trying to get the being to leave. Not only did it not seem to understand that, but Dean didn't like it it kept asking him questions.

"Look I don-t:"

"I sorry, did you think I was giving you an option?" The being asked before Dean found himself suddenly against the wall.

"What are you?" Dean asked he hated beings like this.

"What are they?" the being asked not answering Dean's question.

"Leviathans," Dean spat at him. The being rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you already told me that. I didn't ask what they were called, I asked what they were," Dean felt his throat closing and glared at the being doing it to him. Plus, it wasn't like he could tell him what he wanted to know if he couldn't breathe.

"They were in purgatory," Sam quickly spoke and Dean found himself able to breathe again. "They can eat people and they're really old and they are trying to eat everyone up slowly." Dean found himself unexpectedly released from the invisible hold and barely managed to land on all fours, rather than just smashing into the floor. At least whatever this guy was, looked as disgusted by the fact that Leviathans actually ate other people as most humans were. That was one teeny tiny point in his favor.

"They can look like other people and they're in a lot of positions of authority," Sam continued quickly.

"Their goal?" The raven haired being asked backing up from Dean which the blond appreciated and got to his feet.

"To breed out unwanted features and then slowly eat us," Sam said with a shrug like that wasn't an extremely gross and disturbing prospect.

"What did you do to it?" Sam asked after a long moment. Despite the fact that he didn't like the guy, he was also curious about what exactly this guy had done to it, as nothing they had tried so far had permanently killed or even injured any of them. The dark haired being blinked.

"That? Burning didn't seem to be doing much to it, so I pulled it apart atom by atom," the being said with a shrug like it was something that anyone would have done in his situation. Dean stared at him warily. Yeah, he was right that with the guy's attitude and the amount of power he had, it would be best for the two of them to be as far from each other as possible. Unfortunately, Sam didn't seem to get the memo.

"You could help us," Dean glared at his brother. Yes, this guy was the only thing that so far had killed them, but he was also a Grade A douche that he didn't want to be around. Sam continued like he didn't see his glare.

"You can kill these things and we can find them," Thankfully, Dean noted that the being also seemed to be against the idea. The guy was looking the very idea of them working together was the funniest idea he had ever heard of. In fact, he didn't know who seemed to be more against the idea, Dean or the crazy guy. Unfortunately, Sam didn't seem like he was going to give up on the crazy idea of the three of them working together. His brother could be stubborn, but then again so could he. His brother stepped closer to Dean and whispered.

"Dean, he's the only thing so far that's been able to stop them. Not just slow them down, but stop them," he said earnestly " I know he doesn't exactly have a winning personality, but if we can stop them, permanently stop them from killing people, even if it just a few people, don't we have to try?" Sam asked with those damn puppy-dog eyes that should be illegal. There was also the guilt that he would have if he didn't go along with this and someone else ended up dying just because he didn't like the dude. Dean wasn't quite ready to give up yet though.

"You heard him, Sam, I don't know where he comes from or who or what he is, but he's tried to rule earth before, and doesn't really seem to care about human life. If we make him angry the same thing that happened to the Leviathan could happen to us. Besides, it doesn't exactly look like he wants to help us either," Sam looked between him and the raven-haired being a few times.

"He's still the only one that can hurt them. Besides, if he is as dangerous as he seems, then it's better for everyone if we keep a close eye on him right? For the moment, he's the lesser of two evils. If I can get him to agree, will you be okay with it?" Dean sighed. The last he wanted to hang around with the crazy guy, but Sam had a point

" We got to stop working with the lesser of two evils." Sam didn't disagree, Dean huffed "Okay, if you can get him to do it, I guess I can live with it." Dean agreed reluctantly. Sam turned around and cleared his throat.

"So uh…" Sam stopped, probably because they didn't know his name. The being stared at them for a long moment before rolling his eyes.

"Loki," That name rang some vague bells, but he couldn't pin down why.

"Loki? Is that like Madonna? No last name?" Dean asked only to get glares from both Sam and Loki. Dean rolled his eyes but let Sam take over.

"Loki is all you need to know," Loki said acidicly, looking down at his hands like he was thinking about using them to do something to Dean.

"Loki," Sam said stepping forward. Loki's gaze left Dean and went to Sam looking at him curiously. Even though Sam was taller than him, he seemed to be looking down at him. Smug bastard, and if Sam had his way he was going to have to spend much more time than he wanted with him. "Will you help us hunt down the Leviathans?" Sam asked straight out. Loki laughed loudly apparently finding the question hilarious.

"Why in the world would I do that?" He asked his smile full of mirth. Again, Bastard.

"You killed him without us saying anything," Sam continued apparently still determined to get Loki to agree. The smile quickly faded off the being's face and he looked faintly sad for a moment before his face closed off and became impossible to read.

"He was a monster," Loki said after a long moment. Dean lifted an eyebrow as there was obviously something else that he wasn't saying. Sam plowed on and he wasn't sure either of them had looked at Dean.

"He's not the only one of his kind," Sam said with a shake of his head, "if you don't like monsters there's a lot more where they came from." Loki looked at Sam again searching for something, what he was looking for Dean had no idea, but the brunette just stood tall and let Loki scan him. Loki started circling around Sam still looking for whatever he was looking for.

"How many?" The raven-haired being asked still circling his brother like a shark circles his prey. Sam shook his head.

"I don't know. A lot." Loki seemed to be processing that while still moving around Sam. He stopped suddenly and stared at Sam in a very eerie way that made it seem like he could read his brother's mind.

"And you would help me find these monsters so I can get rid of them?" Sam nodded and Loki nodded a few moments after.

"Alright, I will help you get rid of a couple of these monsters, and then we'll see," Loki said. Dean nodded, glad that Loki was only willing to give it a couple of monsters. That way if this went as badly as he feared, it wouldn't be too bad for them to go their separate ways. Loki eyes started to rove around the room that they were staying in, his eyes filling with distaste.

"What princess? Too cheap for you?" Dean asked, because this one of their nicer hotels and if that was going to be a problem he rather know now.

"I am not going to be staying at a place like this," Loki said with a shake of his head, Dean folded his arms across his chest.

"Well, that's all we and our stolen credit cards can afford. Unless, you can magic some money out your ass," Loki unexpectedly smiled and grinned again like a shark.

"Money is not an issue for me," The guy said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a lump of gold the size of his fist. Sam and Dean both backed up a few steps and then stepped closer to the gleaming lump that Loki held in his hand. It was the biggest piece of gold he had ever seen in his life, and Loki was holding it like it wasn't the first time he had held something so valuable in his hand.

"Holy Hell, is that real?" Dean asked unconsciously stepping even closer to the gold.

"Yes, I took some stuff before I left," From wherever it was that he was from. Didn't think too much about that as most of his attention was on the gold in Loki's hand. He didn't realize he had inched his way closer until he poked the top of the lump and it felt solid. He blinked as he realized how close to Loki he was and quickly backed away. The hunter cleared his throat and said.

"Well, since you're set for money you might wanna to get a new wardrobe. You kind of stick out like this," Dean said gesturing to Loki's outfit. He wasn't sure he had ever seen so much leather and metal in an outfit before, and while he wore it well, he would stick out wherever they went. Loki looked down at his clothes. A moment later, after a green flash, he was suddenly wearing a high-end suit, and a green scarf wrapped around his neck. The strange being looked really weird in more normal looking clothing. He still looked out of the place though in their motel room. Dean raised an eyebrow and said.

"Unless you're going to a fancy event you're still gonna stick out," Loki looked at the two of them very carefully for a few moments before he glowed again. His suit became black jeans, a green shirt and a black leather jacket. Even his long hair changed and was styled very similarly to Sam's. He could almost pass for normal. Almost.

"Let's go kick some Levithan ass."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was initially the first chapter in a longer fic that was related to my story Loki's New Home but it kind of fizzled out but if I ever decided to finish it I will delete this chapter.


	3. Agents of Shield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Thor, The Avengers or Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D
> 
> A/N: So I thought of another one. Technically this isn't a typical crossover since two shows actually exist in the same universe. However, as it will quickly become apparent this takes place in an AU. Also, I've never done an AOS story before so it could be a little OOCness.
> 
> Characters: Loki, Coulson, Skye.
> 
> Genre: Drama.
> 
> Timeline: Contains spoilers in some forms for Thor, Avengers and for the first season and maybe part of the second of AOS.

 

He blinked his eyes tiredly as he looked at the page in front of blankly. Writing reports were his least favorite activity and because of the increase in activity and stress after the official fall of S.H.I.E.L.D they were taking a short break from the limelight. The short break apparently meant filling out all the paperwork they had been too busy to do before. He was good at writing and great at reading complicated reports, but writing particularly in the way he was expected to and doing several in a row was draining and stupefying. Thankfully, he only had three more of the dreaded reports to write. The door slid open causing he to look up he looked back down though as soon as he saw it was only Coulson. However, he froze when he saw a flash of black out of the corner of his eye. He looked up slowly only found that Coulson was aiming his weapon at him.

"Coulson? What are you doing?" He asked as he slowly dropped the pen from his hand and raised his hands in unison in the air. Why was Phil pointing his gun at him? The only thing he could think of didn't bode well for him.

"Who the hell are you?" Coulson practically snarled at him. On some level he knew after Ward's betrayal, they were hypersensitive to anything of the like. If they had somehow figured out his secret, it likely wouldn't go well, but if he could somehow keep it from them for just a little longer he would. He liked the life that he had developed with S.H.I.E.L.D he didn't want to have to find a new one.

"It's me, Luke," he said urgently, fearing that Coulson would shoot, not because he feared the bullet but he knew that if Coulson shot him it would all be over.

"You know I thought I knew who you were, but I don't think I knew you at all," Phil said with fire and betrayal raging in his normally calm eyes

"What are you talking about?!" he shouted hoping that Coulson would give him something that he could use his silvertongue to challenge and hopefully end this.

"Your blood," he paled. He was very careful with his blood, he always played off and hid every single injury he got. He also didn't let anyone else patch him up. First of all, he knew that he healed quicker than normal and second his blood wasn't the same as Midgardian blood and any close examination would prove it. The times there were blood tests he would magically change it out with normal human blood that he already procured. It was just about the only magic he did nowadays and if he used a lot of it he could possibly be tracked by it. Blood? What blood could Coulson have access to? What blood had he overlooked? He didn't have to wonder much longer as a piece of cloth from when he had fought with Deathlok a few days ago got put on the table. Deathlok was the one of the few things or people that had actually made him bleed. He had left that in his room but had apparently forgotten to destroy it like he normally did. He had gotten sloppy and it could cost him everything.

"You think that we didn't notice that you never let anyone look at your injuries? We did, but we allowed you space because everyone has their thing, but now with Hydra that space is gone!" Coulson shouted at him. He seemed very angry, then again Ward's betrayal was fresh on his mind. Could Coulson possible be thinking that he and Loki were the same? He didn't speak though as he had no idea what Coulson had found with his blood, and he would let Coulson tell him before he spoke in case Coulson had missed something.

"You're not human!" Coulson yelled...so he realized that and that could mean that this was the beginning of the end. For a moment, Loki briefly considered denying it but decided it would only make things worse in the long run so he stayed silent.

"What are you? Who are you? Is anything you told us real? Is your real name even Luke!"

"I could communicate much easier if you put the gun down," Loki said as calmly as he could.

"Would this even hurt you?" Phil demanded not moving the gun in the slightest, "Is that why you would never let anyone look at even your bullet wounds that you claim just grazed you?

"Coulson…" Loki started but didn't know what to say it was a very difficult conversation for him to have, as the reasons why involved things he would much rather avoid thinking about.

"Tell me!" Coulson demanded. Loki tried to figure out how and what to tell him, he sighed but Loki knew he had to do as he was asked.

"I'm not human," he affirmed. "I wasn't born on Earth," at first it had been very difficult to call it Earth aloud, but now it was nearly automatic. Phil glared at him but he started lowering his gun slowly, Loki continued "I had family issues then I left my realm."

"Where are you from?" Loki hesitated because he still didn't know how to answer that question. He was born on Jotunheim but he was raised on Asgard, but what did that make him? Even after a year on earth, he still didn't know. The gun was rising again but Loki rather be shot at than answer that question it would certainly hurt less.

"One of the nine realms," he answered evasively.

"Realms? The nine realms? Thor referenced that too, is there a reason for that? Are you from Asgard too?" Loki paused looking at the man before slowly answering the question.

"Perhaps….Thor was my brother.." Loki said and then trailed off. He knew that Coulson had interactions with Thor in the past when Thor had been sent here after igniting the war in Jotunheim. He had stayed on earth for nearly a year before finding his inner strength and going back. However, by then Loki had been on earth as well but he hadn't sought Thor out. He hadn't spoken with Thor since their battle when Thor hadn't listened to him and he had no idea if Thor knew about Loki's heritage. The gun lowered again and there was a slightly confused look on his face.

"Thor's your brother...wait...what do you mean was?" Loki blinked as he hadn't realized that he had used 'was' rather than 'is', but then Loki went right back to the surprised and slightly awed way that Coulson had said his brother's name. It was this exact reason he had never said anything about Thor. Anyone who met Thor whether they met Loki first or second always compared him to The Thunderer. He wanted to get away from that and that was part of the reason he had been hiding who he was in the first place.

"He's still alive," he said moving back to the second part but didn't go on.

"Then why-?"

"Thor and I are no longer communicating with each other," he answered hesitantly.

"But that doesn't make him not you brother-"

"Coulson," he said irritated but apparently Coulson was not deterred, he did, however, change the subject.

"Why would you hide this?"

"Because S.H.I.E.L.D loves aliens so much," Loki said dryly, which wasn't the complete truth but a good part of it. Coulson slowly put down his gun.

"Look just because some aliens are bad doesn't mean that we think that all aliens are bad."

"Just Helblindi," he said and Coulson's eyes hardened slightly, hardly anyone mentioned the name of the guy that had stabbed Coulson through the heart killing him until Fury had brought him back. However, he managed to smile slightly at him.

"You're not Helblindi," Loki laughed bitterly, if only he knew only that there was another reason he had hidden this. His brother, his biological one anyways, had come to earth not long ago. He had managed to gather from other sources that Helblindi had tried to take Byleistr's crown. It hadn't worked in his favor. Helblindi had fled in order to not be killed as that's how Jotun's dealt with unsuccessful overthrowers. Helblindi had unexpectantly come to earth not long after that and destroyed a good part of several cities and would have destroyed more if The Avengers hadn't stopped his mad rampage.

Loki should have helped. It was something he always thought of when he thought of Helblindi, he should have done something, but he hadn't wanted to talk to Thor, his adoptive brother, who was fighting him and he certainly hadn't wanted to talk to Helblindi his biological one. As a result, even though he could have helped, could have saved people, he hadn't. It was part of the reason after he had come into contact with S.H.I.E.L.D that he had agreed to help them.

Loki and Helblindi also had a lot in common. They had both been the younger brothers, growing up in the shade of their elder brothers greatness. Helblindi had decided to try to overthrow his brother and Loki...well he had nearly done something similar. He had been king for a short time while the all-father was asleep, during that time he had just found out about his heritage. The raven-haired had been angry, frustrated, scared and confused. He had this plan to kill all of Jotunheim with The Casket of Ancient Winters and The Bifrost. It was a brilliant plan that undoubtedly would have worked, but hours before he had was set to do it he hadn't been able to go through with it. For a while, he hadn't known why as he knew that Jotuns were monsters and it was best for all monsters to die, but something had stopped him...stopped him from killing an entire planet of people. He had decided not long after that if Odin was intent on giving Thor the crown that he want to stay and had left Asgard for earth. A few different choices and he could have been just like Helblindi, he nearly had been.

"Technically, Helblindi is my brother as well," he softly admitted as he twisted the emerald ring off his right pointer finger and felt his magic that he normally stored away so that he wouldn't be tempted to use it flood through him. If Coulson attacked him because of his family or his lies or omission he would be prepared.

"Your brother?" there was a hardness to his voice but he didn't shoot him.

"How can he be your brother if he…" he trailed off obviously knowing the answer to his unfinished question of 'How can he be your brother if he's a frost giant and you're not'? was that the answer was that he had to be a frost giant as well.

"But Thor?" he asked warily but still with a hint of curiosity.

"I've never met Helblindi," he started slowly, "I was born on Jotunheim and the All-father, Asgard's king, brought me to Asgard and raised me as his son. They never told me what I was and I didn't know until Thor pulled me into Asgard and one of them touched me." Loki stopped for a moment as it still was difficult to talk about, even though this had all happened nearly 3 years ago. "Then I knew what I was," he said trailing off his mind drifted back to Jotunheim and his feeling of panic, anger and disbelief when that frost giant had shattered his vambrace but had only turned his arm blue.

"Who," Loki blinked looking up as he noticed that Skye had come unto the room sometime during his awful trip down memory lane.

"Skye, what are you doing here?" he asked warily, worried that she was part of this interrogation as well.

"Who not a what," she just affirmed and sat down next to him and across from Coulson.

"How much have you heard?" Loki asked his mind backtracking the conversation.

"Enough," she said with a small smile. Loki was thrown by her presence and her seemingly very casual acceptance of what he had just told Coulson. He waited for to say something further to explain why she was there but she said nothing.

"And then what happened?"

""I came to a crossroads. I was becoming this dark thing that I hated and I had to choose. I had to either become this dark thing that I had no hope of escaping or starting anew. I chose to start anew."

"So you chose a new path." Skye asked and Loki nodded, "On Earth?" she went on sounding a little confused.

Loki shrugged, "I was curious about the place that Thor ended up."

"And you decided to stay?" Loki nodded again. The three of them lapsed into silence and Loki found himself looking at Coulson to try to figure out what he was thinking but even though Coulson was looking at him, he couldn't figure it out. This man had quite the poker face.

"Why did you decide to stay?"

"Your race is more flexible than either Asgard or Jotunheim….and" he admitted, "you're also more out of the loop. The other realms would know who I am and would tell my parents where I've gone and would work on getting me back there."

"Wait, you ran away from home?" Skye asked incredulously with a teasing smile on her face. He glared at her for making him sound like a child.

"I did not 'run away from home'" he practically hissed, "My kingdom was giving the reins to a someone who didn't how to use it and I didn't want to watch my kingdom fall into pieces at my stubborn arrogant brother's feet."

"How old are you?" Loki was taken aback by the question.

"I'm about a quarter of a century past a thousand years old," he said stiffly. Her eyes widened in surprise and she also looked impressed.

"So over a thousand, that's quite a lot of years. So that's like what in earth years?" He looked at her closely wondering why she would ask that. He had figured out soon after he had settled on Earth how old he would be comparatively to Midgardians.

"21," he lied knowing that if he told them his real converted age then they might have a problem with it.

"Wow," Skye said. He noticed that during part in the integration Skye had become the main integrator. He preferred her to Coulson though so he didn't say anything. Of course, the moment that he thought that Coulson asked another question.

"Any intergalactic crimes we should know about?" Loki sighed. Yes, there was technically one crime. He had admitted to it before he had left Asgard though so it wasn't exactly a secret, but it was another reason that he was hiding from Asgard.

"I may have let a small group of Jotun into the palace to interrupt Thor's coronation."

"Why did you do that?" Skye asked but she didn't look angry more like it was simply an interesting story. He looked at Coulson, he knew that the man had met Thor in person and many people who did would not believe anything negative about him...even if was the truth.

"Like I said before, Thor would have made a terrible king. I simply wanted to show the all-father that,"

"Couldn't you just have said, Hey...Dad...Thor would make a sucky ruler?" Skye asked with a casual shrug of her shoulders not understanding the formal nature of The Aesir way. The king had all power. He could make unilateral decisions without discussing it with anyone. The council could make suggestions, but in the end, it was the King's duty to decide all things, unless in some cases if they could establish a serious conflict of interest and if they had a serious malady. Even so that wasn't the only issue when it came to Thor.

"You don't think I tried? Honestly, it's like anyoneIi've ever met in my life has blinders on when it comes to the blond fool."

"I don't know, he seems pretty earnest and heroic from what I've seen," she said with a bit of wistfulness in her voice that made him roll his eyes.

"No one would dare claim that he isn't. But what is necessary to be a hero and what is necessary to be a ruler are often two very different things. His arrogance and pride put him in his own way."

"And now you care so much for your kingdom but you left it,"

"Is that a question?" he snapped irritably but answered anyways "Yes, I cared but I and I didn't want to see Thor destroy our home... but also, I was tired" Loki slowly admitted to himself. He took a deep breath and kept going "Tired of Asgard. It never changes, Things ten years ago were the same as they were a hundred years ago." Not even the lies had changed. The lie that he was Asgardian. They had never told him and they would have never told him if he hadn't figured it out for himself. They obviously didn't trust him and since then he hadn't been able to trust them either. If he was perfectly honest, which he often wasn', it was the main reason he was on Midgard and that he wasn't going back. However, it was a reason that he was going to keep to himself.

"Anything else?" Skye asked.

"I'm a warrior, and a Prince of my kingdom, but I was also a trickster. I played many tricks which were sometimes not strictly in accordance of the rules but nothing that would have gotten me into serious trouble," he admitted. Skye looked surprised at the news but Loki had been downplaying his trickster side. He had been very...well bland and merely obeyed orders. It wasn't that he no longer had a desire for mischief, so much as any mischief would likely require something that would call unwanted attention to himself and S.H.I.E.L.D didn't exactly have a lot of tolerance for mischief.

"Anything else you want to tell us?" she asked after a brief wordless conversation with Coulson. Want to? No, not really, but there were somethings that perhaps he should tell them. But was there any point? Yes, there were more things that he was hiding but it wasn't as if he could show them, anything out of the ordinary might put him back on their radar. If they were even looking for him. He thought bitterly.

"Yes. I'm hiding, so nobody can know about me and I can't show you the full extent of my abilities because they would be able to find me." Loki carefully responded after a long pause. If anyone outside the team were to find out Fury or even Hill, he would have to leave because if Asgard asked they'd likely tell. Diplomacy and all that, they had struggled to stop one Jotun even before the Chitauri came to his aid. If the whole of Asgard or Jotunheim descended even though they were much more advanced now than they had been during the first attack without outside help it wouldn't likely go well for them. Besides, he didn't really want to be dissected either.

"What would that be if you could show us?" Skye asked scooting closer to him looking fascinated.

"If I tell you, you'll just want to see them in action," he told her with a small knowing smile. He could picture the surprised on her face if he were to suddenly put an illusion on the chair on the other side of Skye but at the same time he also picture Coulson shooting him. Either way, it was too much magic that could be tracked... assuming anyone was even looking for him.

"Is there anything you can tell us?" Loki considered that question.

"It's not safe," he finally settled on. Skye looked at Coulson for a long moment and they seemed to silently discussing something. After a few minutes though Coulson pushed back his chair and stood up. His face revealing nothing.

"Are you going to hurt my team?"

"No," he said. He would never hurt anyone on this team except for Ward, but he wasn't really on this team anymore. Coulson nodded after a moment of looking at him.

"Alright, this isn't over, but for now you can stay. Just don't go anywhere," Loki decided to keep the snarky comment on the tip of his tongue from coming out about how they were on a jet and unless he was going to skydive or use magic, there wasn't much of anywhere he could go. Instead, he just nodded his acknowledgmet as watched Coulson leave the room. The moment he was gone he turned to Skye.

"Did Coulson ask you to take the lead?" he asked as he realized how much more loosely he had talked with Skye leading the interrogation than he would have if Coulson had been leading it. If Coulson was leading the interrogation he probably would have picked his words even more carefully. Skye ducked her head and avoided his eyes so he knew that he was correct. She pursed her lips together for a moment then looked back at him as she got up from her chair as well. She made her way to the door before pausing and she turned around.

""So you're an alien, born on a planet that I had never heard about before S.H.I.E.L.D?" He nodded.

"Cool," she said with a smile and then opened the door and walked away.


	4. Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is more Thor meeting new people than Loki but it's about Loki.

I don't own Supernatural

Characters: Loki, Thor, Natasha, Steve, Bruce, Clint, Tony, Sam, Dean. 

Genre: Supernatural, Drama, Angst

* * *

 

He had gotten there first and it looked like he was just in time. The blue from the alien artifact that Loki had stolen was growing bigger but had not yet been released into the atmosphere. He still had time, he could stop this, stop millions of people from dying when the light reached it's apex. He took out his sword as his hammer never seemed to quite make it's mark.

"Loki stop this!" he cried. He didn't want to hurt him but he had made a promise that no more people would be hurt by his brother's hand and his inaction. Loki looked at the sword dismissively and back to the building blue light as if he didn't think that he would actually go through with it.

"Loki stop this!" He repeated desperately because he didn't want to hurt his brother, but he couldn't let him hurt millions of Midgardians either. Loki didn't heed his warning and after one last look at the building blue light Thor rammed the hilt of his sword into the pale being. Loki looked down at the sword and then up at him, nothing in his face or his stance made it seem like he was in any pain. Thor would think that he had hit a clone except that he had felt it slice through flesh. It was a fatal wound. Why was Loki still standing and why he grinning?

"I suppose there's something I should tell you Thor, though I wasn't really planning to, but I never actually thought that you would stab your brother no matter how mad you were at him," Thor frowned at the way that Loki was speaking about himself, perhaps he was truly mad.

"However, it will became very obvious fairly soon so I might as well," his eyes turned black. Completely black. Thor backed up as he had never seen such a thing.

"You stabbed your brother. I never thought that you would actually do it, but you did," Loki said and took a step forward for every step that Thor took backwards. "I suppose that you really must hate him, I guess he was right."

"What going on? What's wrong with your eyes," Thor said trembling slightly as he had never heard of such a thing and had no idea what was going on except that it left a bad taste in his mouth and and bilgesnipes running through his stomach.

"It's so great that you are so stupid that you don't know what I am even after I've shown it to you," he said with a laugh then moved some more mechanisms on the dial causing the light to build more. "Granted I'm not really sure how many Asgardians have come across us... I think their system works differently," he added the last part absently.

"What are you?" Thor said brandishing his sword.

"I would have thought that you would have learned by now. The only person you're hurting when you attack me is your brother. The fact that I'm in him is the only reason he's still alive after you stabbed him. It's also the only reason he survived the fall but that's neither here nor there," he added with a dismissive wave.

"What?" Thor said still confused but also horrified because it sounded like something was in his brother, and without the thing in his brother he would have just killed his brother who maybe wasn't responsible for his actions.

"Are you inside Loki?" Thor asked slowly.

"Give the man an award for stating the obvious," the black-eyed being said with a series of sarcastic claps of his hands.

"Stay away from the controls," Thor shouted as the black-eyed being started moving the controls again. The being paused.

"What are you going to do to me if I don't?" he said with a wide smirk. "Are you going to stab me again?" he said stepping towards him. "Are you going to put more holes in your brother's body? Right, I forgot, you must not care about him much, after all, you did just stab him."

Thor's blood boiled in anger as the creature in his brother body taunted him, he stepped forward a few feet.

"So you? You are responsible for everything that has happened between me and Loki?"

The creatures smirk stayed firmly in it's place.

"Wouldn't that just be convenient? Wouldn't that wrap everything up into a neat tidy bow? Unfortunately for you it's really not that simple. I only come across this meat suit after his fall through the land of the lost souls. Everything before that, that was him through and through."

Thor frowned as he had never heard of the land of the lost souls before and wasn't sure what that meant.

"The land of the lost souls?" he asked aloud, uncertainly tinging his voice as he tried to understand exactly how long this creature had been in his brother's body.

"The land of lost soul is what the Bifrost traverses. Most of the time you Asgardians go so quickly through it that you are normally untouched by the souls who are lost there; however, when one falls through it that's a different story." Thor blinked. The fall. When Loki let go he had fallen through where the Bifrost was and apparently had encountered the creature in him in his journey. Everything that had happened on Midgard wasn't his brother. The thousands of humans who had died was because of the creature inside of him, but it also meant that his brother was responsible for everything else. He had lied to him and tried to hurt him and decimate Jotunheim. Granted after Loki's 'death' he had understood his brothers reasons a lot more than he had at the time at least for some of the things that he did. Nothing he had learned though had changed the fact that Loki had killed Thor not long before Loki's own 'death', granted Thor had come back to life. However, after Loki had 'died' he hadn't cared much about any of that, he had just been happy that Loki was alive. All he had wanted was for Loki to come home it was Loki's actions on Midgard that had driven the wedge between them and had led to Thor stabbing him in the first place. Those actions had been because of the creature in his brother's body.

"Leave my brother's body!" he demanded.

"Your brother? He's your brother again?" the creatures said like it was surprised. "Well I could leave your brother, but as I've already told you there's a slight problem if I do that you see. I'm the only thing keeping him alive and if I leave him then he'll die due to the rather large wound you just put there. Do you really want me to leave him?" Thor noticed that black eyes faded back into the green.

"Thor, do you want me to die?" he looked so innocent and vulnerable the likes of which he hasn't seen on his brothers face in a long time. Thor opened his mouth but didn't know what to say. He noticed that Loki was edging back to the controls.

"Stop!"

Loki turned but rolled his eyes."I think we've established that nothing you can do to stop me all you can do is put more holes in this body."

Thor dropped the sword and took out his hammer.

"I don't see how that is going to make any difference," Loki said moving one of the controls. Thor's eyes caught the expanding blue light. He was right, he could fry his brother's body again and again and nothing would happen to the creature inside. He dropped his hammer and took out something that Tony had given him a while ago in case of emergencies He pressed the middle and a red light lit up. 'Loki' took notice of the item in his hand and for the first time seemed a little alarmed. Apparently he knew or could guess what the item in his hand was.

"You'll kill him,"

"I'll stop you," Thor countered.

"Temporarily," 'Loki' agreed "I will just find another body. I like this one because it has magic and strength but that doesn't mean that I will not just find another one if you destroy this body. It will be inconvenient for me, but you will be the one to lose your only family member that you have left." Thor looked between 'Loki' and the growing blue that in moments would destroy people. Just minutes ago he had made the decision to kill Loki rather let him ruin more lives, but it was hard to make the same choice knowing that Loki hadn't been responsible for many of his terrible choices.

He turned off the bomb in his hand and dropped it and a moment later called Mjolnir to him which he threw at Loki who had turned back around when he had dropped the bomb. Mjolnir hit 'Loki's' head with enough force to knock him down. He was not moving, but hopefully the blow was not hard enough to hurt him permanently. He started forward to check his brother's health when he heard the sound of Tony's suits and quinjets in the not so far distance. Then the blue caught his eyes. Right, stop machine of blue light that would kill millions first, then check on his brother. He hurried to the machine only to discover that he had no idea how to stop it. There were numerous controls and dials but he had no idea what would turn them off. He looked up as he heard the sounds of Tony's arrival and moved aside to let Tony at the controls hopefully the genius would figure them out. The others were nearing but if Tony couldn't stop it, it wouldn't matter that they were close. He started moving one if controls and the lights sluggishly started to recede. Tony had done it. Now that the threat was over Thor turned around to make sure that his brother was okay only to find a empty spot where his brother had lain just moments before.

"Where's reindeer games?" Tony asked turning around. Thor didn't answer just looked at the spot where his brother's body had been moments ago. He had lost Loki again, there was a creature out there doing who knew what in his brother's body and he had just let him walk out.

"Thor, where's Loki?!" Tony demanded sharply turning him around from the spot on the floor that he was looking at. He heard footsteps behind him and knew that the two of them now had an audience, but they didn't speak as they either hadn't heard Tony's question or were waiting for the answer. He didn't know how to answer that. Loki's body had escaped but Loki himself, where was he? Stuck inside his mind watching the creature inside him screaming, or merely stuck there and not fighting it at all. The creature had never offered a clue to Loki's true state and Thor felt his legs go weak for a second at the thought of his brother screaming in his own mind. His legs nearly buckled when Tony shoved him and snapped.

"God, Thor. You need to stop letting the fact that the two of you grew up together influence how you face him," he said irritated but didn't shove him again, he just starting pacing up and down.

"I did," Thor spoke softly and he looked down at his hands that he had used to stab his brother. There was blood on them he hadn't noticed that before. There wasn't a lot but there was a smear of blood on the underside of his arm.

"What?" Tony asked and then noticed the blood stain.

"Is that…" he trailed off and Thor resisted the sudden urge to cry at what he had found out as he was going to have to tell Tony and the others about it. He was glad that he was facing away from the others and that they hadn't spoken. He knew that they would probably have doubts and that Clint wasn't likely to take his word on the matter but he had to tell them, he had to tell them the truth.

"There is something inside him," he spoke softly, too softly probably for anyone other than Tony to hear him. "Something that had made him do many of the things he has done," Tony didn't seem so mad anymore and he put his suited hand on Thor's broad shoulders.

"He's probably tricking you, trying to get you to show him some sympathy so he can use it to his advantage like he did here today," Thor shook his head and the tears that he had blinked before came to his eyes as he said.

"You don't understand...I stabbed him, in the heart, I felt it slice through his flesh and he didn't die." Thor said slowly as the words kept getting stuck in his throat.

"What?" Tony said looking confused and alarmed.

"It has to be some kind of trick, his magic," Clint's voice came from behind them.

"His illusions have no substance, while he did do a similar trick before, but the way he spoke…" Thor trailed off not able to continue that train of thought. "His eyes were black as coal," Thor said sadly as he had no idea how to free his brother from his prison that he hadn't even been aware that he was in until then. All he could think about was that he should have known. Should have felt that something was off, but he hadn't. He hadn't felt anything and his brother was the one that had suffered for it for years. But even knowing now he didn't know what he could do to save him.

“Wait, what?” He turned around to look at Natasha who looking at him like she was trying to measure how much she could trust him. He was not lying, so he just did his best to show her that.

“What color of eyes?” she asked again if he was lying it was be hard for him to lie with the look she had in her eyes; she would be able to tell instantly if she wasn’t being told the truth

“Black,” he said honestly.

“How much of it?”

“The whole thing,”   

“I know what it is and I know someone who can help,” she said and Thor felt sometime inside of him rise at notion that there could be hope for his brother.

* * *

They had to travel to Lebanon, Kansas. Despite his insistence to go alone the other Avengers had followed him. The team found themselves in bunker looking at two men who were rather tall for Midgardians. One was taller than the other with long brown hair and other had short blond hair. Both were wearing plaid and looking at them surprised. Everyone but Bruce and Steve were dressed in their Avengers uniforms. Bruce because his Avenger’s uniform was really The Hulk and Steve because he didn’t like wearing his uniform except when he was fighting. Thor hadn’t changed because he had been too anxious. The other three, he was sure didn’t because they didn’t want to let their guard down in front of strangers who they knew nothing about and nothing about their particular area of expertise. The surprise was slowly transforming into what looked like anger on the shorter of the two Midgardians face  “So let me get this straight. You want us to go after the guy that trashed New York City?!” he shouted and then looked to the taller man. The two of them having a quick silent conversation. He turned back to them still glaring but didn’t say anything else.

“What makes you think he’s possessed?” the taller Midgardian asked politely but still with a hint of suspicion.  

“Natasha said that he was. I have never before seen anyone with black eyes,” he said honestly even though he did not like the suspicions and particularly didn’t like the shorter ones attitude.

“Black eyes,” the taller one said rising his eyebrows and looking at the shorter one.

“Yeah, but that guy has magic crap right? Couldn’t he make his eyes look like that?” the shorter one asked.

“Why?”

“To stop Thor from pummeling his ass,” he said motioning to him but still looking at the taller one. Then winced “Man, our lives are so weird,” The taller one nodded then said.

“Devil’s advocate, what if he’s really possessed? If he is and we stop the demon possessing him we can save a lot of people,” The shorter one looked irritated then sighed.

“Aliens, man,” The taller one nodded sympathetically. The two of them turned to look at him.

“Alright we’ll help you, but what are you going to do if he isn’t possessed if this is  some trick?” The taller one asked him but he said it softly with sympathy. It was not a trick. Thor knew that he had been tricked before by Loki on numerous occasions, but he knew in his bones that this was not a trick. His brother needed him to save him and save him he would.   

“Blood or not he is my brother and I would do anything to save him. Wouldn't you do the same?” The two of looked at each other slightly confused, most likely because they had never actually said that they were brothers, but he knew. He could just see it in their interactions.  It made him ache for his own brother that much more, even if they hadn’t been like that in years. The two Midgardians gave each other another quick look before they turned in unison to look back at him and they both nodded.

“How do we start?”  Thor asked.

 

 

 


	5. Superman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Thor, Avengers, Superman.
> 
> This is short pretty much out of necessity. Full disclosure, it's been awhile since I've seen anything superman related so it might be incredibly OOC.
> 
> Characters: Loki, Thor, and Superman.
> 
> Pairings: none.
> 
> Genre: Humor and Drama.

 

The two people, well he supposed aliens, in front of him had tracked him down and had apparently found out his secret identity in a had come to him in hopes that as a fellow alien, as they assumed he was based on his ability to fly, that he would have one that would be able to transport them home to an apparently different universe. After he told the two of them that he didn't have anything like that it had devolved into a conversation about his power, abilities and where he had come from.

The main talker, the one with the black hair, kept pelting question after question at him, deflecting or just ignoring any he tried to direct back at him until it had all more or less come out.

"Really you were dropped on earth with amazing gifts and you decided to become a superhero?" There was surprise in the man's gaze but it was missing the awe that usually accompanied such a statement, instead in its place was derision? Like the man in front of him thought he was stupid for choosing to devote his life to helping humans? Everything about this man was strange and abrasive and had been that way through their whole conversation. He looked at the other man a blonde who looked resigned. His name was Thor, that he knew as he had been kind enough to tell him before the black hair one had cut him off with all his questions.

"Yes, what did you do?" he asked, even though he wasn't sure that he actually wanted to know.

"Why I did what any self-respecting superior being would have done I tried to rule the planet, " he noticed the blond wince as the black-haired spoke.

"You tried to what?!" The black-haired being rolled his eyes as if Clark was the one who had just casually told him that he tried to rule the planet.

"I tried to rule the planet, and it would have really been better for everyone if he and his friends hadn't stopped me," he said pointing to the blond who cringed further his cheeks brightening like he was embarrassed by his companions blatant disregard for morals and slightly angry as well, but more embarrassed.

The two of them had a rather odd relationship. The two of them had arrived together and black-haired one had interrupted Thor with the ease of someone who had done so many times before. The two obviously knew each other pretty well which was strange as they both gave off a distinct impression. The black-haired one seemed very much like a villain. His story of his attempt to take over earth had really only confirmed the suspicion that had been building ever since the start of their conversation.

Thor, on the other hand, he pegged as the opposite, the type to save people. Yet here he was standing side by side with a villain. They had both been sent here by a portal but this didn't seem like they had just decided to work together to get home, it felt like they had known each other for a long time. Honestly, it was hard to puzzle out their relationship. It was even more difficult as the black-haired one gave him dismissive eye-roll and started to leave. Honestly, he wasn't sad to see him go. Thor, on the other hand, stayed behind. He looked at him apologetically and said.

"I apologize for Loki-" he might have said more but at those words, Loki, apparently, was back and looked furious at Thor for his words.

"What have I told you about apologizing for me?"

"Loki you were rude!" Thor shouted back.

"I am not the one who lacks social graces, that would be you! I'm not the one spilled mead all over the queen of Alfheim!" Loki shouted back with equal vigor both of them stepping towards each other a little with each word that they spoke.

"You kept interrupting him!" he had a feeling that at this point it was less about him and more about their strange relationship that the two of them had.

"I was trying to ascertain whether or not he could aid us in our quest to return to our own world. Clearly he cannot. This has been a complete and utter waste of your time and much worse mine! Now let's go find something that will actually get us home!" Loki shouted and started walking away obviously expecting Thor to follow him this time. Thor sighed again in a put-upon way and gave him an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry about my brother," he said then gave one last long-suffering sigh before following him.

 


	6. Once Upon a Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Thor, Avengers, Once Upon a Time.
> 
> Takes place in the current season after Regina and the Evil Queen were split but before The Evil Queen and Rumple united.
> 
> Characters: Loki, The evil queen.
> 
> Genre: Drama.

 

"Greetings m'lady," The evil queen turned around wondering who dared enter her quarters uninvited. The answer appeared to be a dark-haired stranger dressed in green and black armor with stripes of gold.

"Who are you?" she smiled though she was showing too many teeth for it to be confused with a friendly one. Her eyes scanned, cataloged everything about him. The stranger was tall, over six feet, his skin was on the paler side of the spectrum. He smiled at her like they were old friends. But there was something simmering beneath the surface, something familiar.

"Why my queen, don't you recognize me?" he added with a shark grin that rivaled her own.

She looked at his face more carefully, while the look in his eyes and his general demeanor were unfamiliar, his features were.

It had been quite a long time since she had last seen him. He had been a lot younger back then, but so had she. It had been soon after she had become queen, before she had connected permanently with magic. A young man similar to Henry's current age had shown up out of nowhere from a foreign realm. The young man had been closer to Snow's age than her own but he had often been around her, especially after he had caught her using magic. He hadn't said a word though, unlike Snow, he had known had to keep a secret. Even though she had still been learning the young man had wanted to know everything she knew about their form of magic. The young man had his own which he had shared a few times, but mostly just said that it worked differently than her own.

Honestly, when he had left without one day she had missed her pale shadow. but had easily been distracted. Not much later she had finally committed to magic and getting her revenge. She hadn't thought of him in years.

"Loki, it's been a long time." He advanced on her but even though everything about him screamed predator, she wasn't afraid. Very rarely was she afraid.

"Longer for me," he said not losing his grin. Clearly, last time they had met she had been several years his senior and now he looked to be around her age. Strange. If he had been a different realm unaffected by her curse than he should be much older than her as she hadn't aged for 28 years and Loki would have aged all that time.

Loki stopped a few feet from her and his eyes glimmered with...darkness. It was darkness. Strange, when they had last met he had been intelligent, and at times mischievous, but she hadn't sensed it in him back then. Her ability to sense it though wasn't as refined it was now. Darkness knew darkness much better than anyone else.

Back then she hadn't allowed the darkness in and if she had to guess neither had the man in front of her. But fate or something else had brought them back together. What was even more interesting is that their paths seemed to have run parallel to each other. They both had been fascinating with magic but untouched by it and now...now she could see their similarities written in his grin.

She knew nothing about him. Where he had been all this time? What he had done? Or what had been done to him? But she knew whatever it was had brought her to this moment. He took her hand and brought it up to his mouth where he lightly kissed it, maintaining eye contact with her the whole time.

"I've heard of what's happened since we last met." Rage simmered in her veins and she felt her stomach roil at the thought that her weaker side had sided and grown close to Snow and her husband but she didn't show it.

"Funny, I haven't heard anything about you," she pointed out.

"That's because you haven't been outside Storybrooke much," he responded, letting go of her hand and started to walk around her.

"If I had, what would I see?" She asked trying to get more of a handle on the man who was both familiar to her and at the same time unfamiliar. He turned to face her and he looked at her with a wide grin.

"Patience patience, you don't want to ruin it all in one sitting. It's a very good story. I will, however, give you a small portion to start with but some of it may sound familiar. I was lied to and betrayed by those closest to me. Led to believe that I could be something other than what I am." She knew that he wanted her to ask and so she almost didn't but curiosity got the better of her and so after a few moments she asked.

"And what's that?"

"A monster." The malevolent grin on his face gave her pause for a second, before she remembered she was stronger than anyone except for Gold.

"And what are you doing here?" she asked starting to circle him this time. He didn't seem bothered by it.

"My own attempt at revenge didn't work as well as I had hoped but maybe I could help you with yours?" It was an unexpected offer but one she would be a fool not to consider. She had Gold as her sometime ally but this...She didn't trust him exactly. She didn't trust anyone really, but she wanted to see how this would play out because she could tell it was going to be interesting.


	7. Once Upon a Time-Duality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Thor, Avengers, Once Upon a Time.
> 
> A/N: Takes place in the current season after Regina and the Evil Queen were split. 
> 
> Characters: Loki, Belle, Snow. 
> 
> Genre: Drama.

It was finally here, after all, this time it was finally in front of him. He stared down at the liquid in the glass with anticipation that was mirrored by the room's other occupants, although theirs were for entire for entirely different reasons. Snow and Belle both sent him brief happy glances and he felt it again. Guilt. Stabbing painful guilt. He thought he had buried these emotions long ago in the deepest recess of his mind that he could possibly find. However, during his time in the land of untold stories it had started to come back. It had grown even worse when he landed here. But it had to be done. It was the only way to stop it. To stop these emotions, this pain, guilt and fear that had slowly been creeping back up in him again.

He was a monster. He knew that now. He was a born a monster and there was no way of fighting it-

_Or was there?_

It didn't matter, it was what he was. A monster, even if no one else could see his monstrous blue skin it didn't stop what he was.

_You don't have to be one._

He was born that way there was no choice.

_Except that, for the past month and a half, you have done it very well._

It was a ploy. A way to gain their trust so that this very event could happen. He had joined their side against the evil queen, led his somewhat played down physical strength since even though they were Midgardian they were of a similar build. He hadn't used his magic much because he claimed to be from a foreign land from legend and claimed that while that land had magic he hadn't been taught it. This lie had multiple purposes, one so that neither side would pay him much attention. Technically, they had been there in the land when he had tried to take it over not too long ago. If they placed him than they certainly wouldn't trust him with anything. Also, they may think him a threat. It was better for him if he wasn't recognized or thought of as a threat.

He wasn't even sure if he was a serious threat. Loki's magic may be stronger in Storybrooke than it had been Asgard or even in Midgard, but he wasn't sure how it compared to Gold or Regina/Evil Queen. He could feel the magic in the air, he could practically taste it. But the only time he had used it was once when he was fighting against the Queen and accidentally cast an illusion to protect Snow.

It was then he knew that his weakness had become too strong, that these dual sides would destroy him if he let it. Thankfully, after much work by Doctor Frankenstein or as he was also sometimes called Dr. Whale and Regina they were able to come up with another dose of the potion that had originally split her. Their hope was that if they had the potion they come up with an antidote for it and reunite the halves of Regina again, thus eliminating the threat. Regina wasn't exactly enthused by the prospect but she agreed that everyone would be safer.

_No one will be safer if you do this._

Sentiment. He was full of sentiment. Weakness that he was drowning in. He had to get rid of it. There was only one way to do it, he gazed at the potion in front of him. Ever since he heard what had happened to the Evil Queen/Regina he had wanted to do the same for himself, to rip the weakness out of him. It was easier to be the monster than be in this constant state of fighting against himself. Neither of the two he was in the room with had magic, and they both appeared to trust him. They both looked at him like they trusted him, like they cared for him. He hadn't been looked at that way since before Thor's attempted coronation.

_Thor...where was he? Did he still hate him?_

He, shook his head. Sentiment. It was going to ruin him if he let it..and he couldn't let it. He was a monster, born on a harsh frozen world. He was not the hero. He may have lied to himself for a thousand years, and lied to everyone in Storybrooke ever since he had set foot in their realm, but the time for lies was over. He took in a deep calming breath trying to quiet the voice in the back of his head.

_You are making a mistake. You are making a mistake that you will never be able to come back from. You could have a new life here, you don't need revenge on Asgard, you don't need anything but to fit somewhere._

"Sentiment," he realized he had spoken aloud when Snow and Belle looked at him questioningly.

Guilt tried to seep in again. If he did this there would be no way to stop Regina. She would continue unchecked and hurt the people of Storybrooke.

He didn't care.

_Then why did you save Snow?_

He clasped his hand over his eyes and leaned onto the table near the vial. This duality was destroying him. His eyes moved to the vial. Peace, it was his way to get to the get peace.

"Luke? Are you okay?" He wasn't sure who the speaker was but he knew he couldn't look. If he did it would give his weaker side more pause and maybe even stop him from doing what he knew he had to do. Loki closed his eyes one last time, gathering up all his hatred around himself like a protective bubble so that he could finish what he had started. When darkness had sufficiently surrounded his heart he opened them. Belle and Snow both looked worried but also slightly wary, like they could sense it.

The time for games and lies was over. He lifted his hand and the two easily blew across the room and stuck against the wall. He briefly looked down at his hand surprised by how easy it had been, there was a lot of magic in Storybrooke, which only enhanced his own. Loki looked up from his hand to the women on the wall. The wary look was stronger now and fear made an appearance as well. A grin split his face, he enjoyed their fear.

_No, you don't._

Sentiment, he scowled at the thought.

"Luke, what are you doing?"

"You think after everything that has happened in this town that you would be a little less trusting of strangers," he said moving slightly towards the two women on the wall.

"I needn't have avoided Emma so much, I'm not the only one who got away with lying to her."

"What do you want?" Snow asked. She sounded more heartbroken than angry. Maybe that's why he answered truthfully.

"I can't do this anymore." It was too much. "This weakness, this part of me that cares for you," he admitted as part of him hated that he was doing to two women who had been very kind to him ever since he had shown up 6 weeks ago. "I have to rip it out," he said and looked briefly at the vial. He saw in their eyes though the moment that they understood his purpose because their eyes went wide with horror. He gripped the bottle and looked up again. Snow's eyes were full of tears.

"Luke, no don't do this," Part of him felt guilty. This was Snow's way of breaking the curse that kept her from being with Charming but the more ruthless part of him forced it down as far as he could. It was unfortunate, but he couldn't stand this duality anymore. He looked at Snow in the eyes as he said.

"My name is not Luke, it's Loki and now you will finally get the chance to know the real me," he took the drink and ingested it. It burned all the way down. It burned deeply in an excruciating way, only the pain wasn't physical in the least. It seemed to take forever but was probably just a few seconds before the pain stopped. He hesitantly opened his eyes that he had shut when the pain had started.

Loki froze as he caught a look...at himself. His double seemed to be staring at him just as intently as he stared at his double. It had worked, they were separated...only they looked exactly the same and he didn't feel any different. He had to be different. There were two of them so he had to be either the good or the bad one. Which was he? It took longer than he would have thought before he realized that something was indeed different. Something was very different. The darkness that had wormed its way into his heart was long ago and had filled his veins with the thirst for vengeance was...gone. Just gone. His double seemed to look at him with distaste.

"So it's you who has been making me weak?" he said derisively. There was something about his own voice that made him shiver. Is this how he sounded to other people? Was it how had he had always sounded or had he made them less dark and cold? He knew he definitely wasn't the stronger of the two. Darkness had been there for so long he wasn't sure what to do without it in him. For the moment, it was all he could do to stare at his other version trying to grasp that the two of them used to be one and grasp that they were no longer one and the same. His other half seemed to process it quicker than him because in a few quick strides the two of them were face to face with only a few inches between the two.

"You should know it's best not to get in my way." He turned to the two ladies stuck to the walls. "But consider this your one and only warning," His other half was gone in a flash of green leaving him with the people he had just devastated. He just barely managed to hold them in time so they didn't go crashing down the moment his double left and lowered them to the floor.

This strength of magic was new to him, especially practicing it in plain view of two two women were still looking at him with betrayal filled doe eyes. He couldn't look at their eyes anymore and lowered his own the ground. He had forgotten what true shame and guilt felt like: the kind that wasn't pushed down within moments of feeling it. He understood now why his other half wanted to get away from it. It was awful. He felt lower than the lowest scum knowing that he had taken away everyone's hope for a solution. He knew that there was no way he could ever apologize enough for what he had done.

"Who are you really? Tell us the truth!" Snow shot at him causing his guilt to spike again.

"My name is Loki, and I'm sorry that I lied to you. As for who I really am, that's a rather long story."

"Since we no longer have the potion we have time," he winced but nodded after a moment. He had taken her best hope, he owed her an explanation.


End file.
